Electronic devices are trending toward thinner form factors. Reducing the size of the electronic devices can include reducing the sizes of the components in the electronic devices. One of the components of the electronic devices that can be reduced in size is the package securing system. The package securing system can be reduced by using a ball grid array (BGA) type package instead of r a pin grid array (PGA) type package.